Family Time Masti Time
by Cristal780
Summary: dedicated to my sisters... if u have read ek vivah aisa bhi then only read this.. WARNING not realted to CID but something masti


**A/n: Hi friends.. due to some errors.. I am editing and re posting this story.. which is summer time masti time... sorry.. but please read it again... **

It was a hot sunny day as it was summer season it was boring day roohi and rohan gets and idea about going on a tour to goa as it was summer it would be the awesome place so they decided to call to all first they call to keerthi and karthik

ON PHONE

Roohi : Hello katiiy kay kar rahi ho

kreethi: Kuch nai bus sone ki thaiyare

roohi : Acha holiday hai naa tumhari

keerthi : Haa roo kyu

roohi : Mai ne aur Rohan ne milkar ek plane banaya hai sub ko holiday hai tho hum ne socha kuy naa hum sub mil kar kahi bahar jaye

keerthi : Wow roo kay idea hai acha plane banaya hum log ajaie ge

roohi : Acha ok mai bol dugi rohan koo

keerthi: roo.. goa mei quity aur neha.. bhi rehtey hai na..

roohi: haan.. unhe bhi saath le lengey..

keerthi: haan tek hai mai baat kar lungi ussey..

and cuts the call..

keerthi calls quity..

quity: jee.. kahiye di kaisi hai aap

keerthi: mai tek hun dear tum kaisi ho?

Quity: mai bhi tek hun..

Keerthi: aacha.. hum sab goa aa rahe hai holiday ke liye.. toh tum. Aur neha.. bhi humhe join karo..

Quity: yes di.. tek hai aur aap log humhare farm house mei rukna..

Keerthi: lekin dear.. aise kaise..

Quity: di please.. mai aur neha sab tayari kar lengey..

Keerthi: okay dear..

Quity: di.. palak di.. aa rahi hai?

Keerthi: hmm.. shaitaan.. puchke batati hun..

Quity: tek hai di.. meet u soon..

Keerthi: bye..

Quity then call neha.. and informs her about it…

At a house in delhi.. a girl.. was.. lying on bed sleeping.. hugging her teddy.. and the boy was sleeping on the floor.. the phone rings.. in sleep mood he gets up and looks for his phone.. he finds it and answers it..

Boy: hello.. (sleepy tone)

Person on other side "kya baat hai.. naye.. dulhe raja.. raat baar itni masti ki joh subah aakh nahi khul rahi hai"

Boy: rohan bhaiya.. aap bhi na.. aisa kuch nahi hua.. ulta.. mujhe jameen pe sona padha.. aap batayie kyu phone kiya aapne..

Rohan: ch ch.. pratiek.. meri saali shaiba.. ke saath kya kiya tumne.. joh aisi saja mili..

Pratiek: bhaiya.. bahut lambi kahani hai baad mei milogey toh bataunga aapko..

Rohan: haan.. tek hai.. aacha.. tum dono ki holidays hai na…

Pratiek: jee bhaiya hai…

Rohan: hum sab.. ekhatah ho rahe hai aur goa jaa rahe hai chuti pe.. tum dono bhi join karo humhe..

Pratiek.. looked at his wife.. who was sleeping.. "bhaiya.. kab aana hai"

Rohan: kal.. hum sab pahuch rahe hai waha..

Pratiek: rohan.. bhaiya hum nahi aa saktey hai.. wo kya hai na.. meri biwi aur aapki saali.. todhi naraj hai..

Roohi took the phone: pratiek.. mai kuch nahi sunugi.. tum dono.. aa rahe ho bass… warna humsab plan cancel kar dengey..

Pratiek: arrey nahi roohi bhabhi.. tek hai hum aa jayengey..

Roohi: good.. aacha suno.. attu.. bhi delhi mei hai.. kuch kaam se.. ussey saath lete aana..

Pratiek: jee bhabhi… and cuts the call..

Pov: keh toh diya hai aa rahe hai par kaise..

He goes on bed.. "pallu.. pallu.. utho.. Ms.. NRI utho"

Palak wakes up.. she looks at him with anger expressions " tum.. kya hai? haan?"

Pratiek: wo.. roohi bhabhi ka phone aaya tha sab milke goa ki trip pe jaa rahe hai.. humhe bhi bula rahe hai

Palak: mujhe kahi nahi jaana tumhare saath.. samjhe.. tum.. angrily..

Pratiek: uff.. hum nahi gaye toh wo trip cancel kar dengey..

Palak signs.. fine.. mai tayari karti hun.. lekin tum.. mujhe 100 meter ki dhuri par hi rehna samjhe..

Pratiek: jee.. aur attu di ko lena hai..

Palak: haan tek hai.. she gets up .mai keh dungi unhe.. and goes to washroom closing the door with bang!

Pratiek: naughtily "darwaja tutega toh.. paise muje dene hongey.. samji"

Palak: haan toh.. de dena.. aab chup.. shouted from bathroom..

Pratiek pov: bhagwaan bacha mujhe.. kaise narajgi dhur karu iski.. uff.. shaadi se pehle bhi aisi thi shaadi ke baad bhi aisi hai..

In goa..

Himanshi, quity and neha.. got together..

Quity: toh humhare kuch special guests aa rahe hai.. kuch tayari kartey hai..

Neha: haan.. kuch karna chahiye..

Himanshi: ek minute.. humhare seniors hai wo.. right.. unka sawagat.. karengey.. lekin palak di ke style mei.. what say?

Quity: haan.. aur usmei humhara mixture..

Neha: yess.. toh plan.. kya hai?

And they discuss.. the plan…

Quity: okay toh raat ko guest house mei miltey hai.. sab saman ke saath..

Neha: yes.. done.. and they go to do their respective job…

At night.. they meet at the guest house where.. all of them were going to stay…

Himanshi asked "yeh sab saman aa gaya.. kaun si cheej kiske kamre mei use karni hai..

Neha said "hmm.. yeh wala keerthi di ke room mei, yeh disha di ke room mei"

Quity: haan good idea.. yeh wala.. attu di ke room mei.. aur yeh.. sabse.. dhamkedar.. palak di ke room mei..

Neha: wo aa rahi hai.. delhi se?

Quity: haan roohi di ne bataya wo bhi aa rahi hai..

Himanshi: aacha.. chalo tayari kartey hai..

And they do the work…

Roohan place..

Rohan aksed "sab tayari ho gayi"

Roohi: haan ho gayi packing.. tumne karthik ko bol diya yahi aa jaaye.. saath chalengey..

Rohan: haan keh diya hai maine… wo aa jayega…

Roohi: aacha..

Keerthik place..

Karthik was packing..

Keerthi: karthik.. wo reh gaya..

Karthik: koi nahi baby.. abhie rakh deta hun..

Keerthi smiles.. chalo soh jaate hai kal jaana hai..

Karthik: joh hokum mere aaka..

And they sleep…

Dirya.. house.. disha was in kitchen and surya came from behing..

Disha: kya hua?

Surya: kuch nahi.. kal sab mil rahe hai kitne time baad..

Disha: haan wo toh hai maja aayega.. sabke saath..

Surya: haan.. chalo kaam chodo aur soh jaatey hai..

Disha: arrey par..

Surya: kaha na chalo..

Disha: okay… and they move to their room…

Pratilak house in delhi..

Palak was bringing few items to pack.. and keeping it on bed… angrily.. she kept one item on pratiek hand..

Pratiek "ouch.. dekhe rakho na.. kya jaldi hai"

Palak smiles.. and throws pillow on him.. "kaha na.. baat maat karo.."

Pratiek: tek hai nahi karta.. and he packs.. the things.. soon he finished.. kept the luggage… and laid down on bed.. palak gave anger look.. she pulled the blanket.. which was under him.. and he was about to fall..

Pratiek shouted "kya hai"

Palak: shayad tum bhul gaye.. ki.. tumhe bed pe nahi sona hai

Pratiek: please.. yaar.. aaj toh rehne doh..

Palak: okay tum soye mai jaa rahi hun..

Pratiek: nahi nahi.. ruko.. mai sota hun neeche.. pov: jhagra hota hai.. romance.. khatam hota hai huh..

And he sleeps down.. with the pillow and blanket.. palak too sleeps on bed.. closing the lights…

Next day.. dirya left for goa.. and karthik and roohan.. along.. went to goa..

Keerthi: roo maja aayega.. sab milengey.. itne time baad..

Roohi: haan.. bahut aayega maja..

Karthik: rohan aaram se drive karna.. pass mei bhabhi hai.. kahi dhyan unpen a jaaye..

Keerthi laughs..

Rohan: haan bhai aaram se hi chalunga..

At pratilak's house.. a couple comes in..

Palak: di, jiju aap log aa gaye..

Attu: haan aa gaye hum.. chale..

Palak: haan di chaltey hai.. Arjun jiju.. kaise hai aap..

Arjun: mai aacha hun.. aacha hua plan banaya goa jaana ka.. attu kabse.. keh rahi thi.. sabke saath maja hi kuch aur hai..

Palak: wo toh hai..

Pratiek comes with luggage and they sat in car..

Palak: arjun jiju aap aagey baith jayie.. mai di ke saath peeche..

Pratiek pov: lo yeh mauka bhi gaya..

Attu: arey nahi… palak.. tu aagey baitho pratiek ke pass..

Arjun: haan..

Palak makes face.. but sits.. and they leave..

At goa guest house.. 3 hours later…

Quity comes running.. Neha.. himanshi suno.. teen jodiya aa rahi hai.. ready rakhna…

Himanshi: haan ready hai.. don't worry…

After a while.. a car comes and stops in front of guest house..

Karthik: lo aa gaye aapni majil pe..

Keerthi: haan.. aacha hai guest house.. chalo..

All get down.. with luggage and enter in.. the girls.. hugged them.. and.. say hi hello..

Neha: chalo roohi di mai aapko aapka karma dikhati hun.. (smiling)

Roohi: chalo.. and they leave..

Quity: keerthi di aap mere saath aayie mai aapko aapka karma dikhati hun..

Karthik: haan chalo.. and they leave…

Himanshi: disha di aur surya jiju toh already aapni jagah pahuch chuke hai.. aab toh.. intejar hai.. hope sabko humhari itnejam pasand aayega..

The two girls come back.. after showing them the rooms..

In DisRya room

disha enters the room and goes to freshup in washroom and surya is taking cloths while disha shouts in washroom

surya comes in disha slips and shower gets on

surya : Kay hua dishu ase kyu chilaya

disha : Vo... Vaha cockroaches hai

and she hugs him and there is a cute eye lock they were above to kiss..

but there is a knock at the door

in Karthik room

keerthi gets in and full bucket of ice water fall and keerthi slip karthik holds her from waist and cute eye lock

They hear laughter and they come out of eye lock and go in to fresh up

inside keerthi was above to go into washroom but karthik hold her wirst and pull into hug she bumps in chest

and karthik try to kiss but keerthi pushes him and and rush into washroom

karthik smiles.. "kiru pending hai.."

keerthi from washroom.. "haan dekh lengey.." simling.. shyly..

in roohan room

as roohi enter she slips and fall on bed and as roohan comes he also slips and both are on bed roohi bottom and rohan on top and there is a cute eye lock.. rohan pushed the hairs which were blocking his view… he was about to kiss her.. but.. a knock on the door..

rohan: yeh humesha se.. kuch karne jao koi aa jaata hai…

After some time all come down for lunch and after lunch they all sit for chit chat as they met after long time keerthi starts

kreethi : Meri room mai ice water bucket kisse ne raki ?

Roohi : Aur meri room mai pani kise ne feka ?

Disha : aur meri washroom mai cockroaches kesne dale

3 girls quity , neha , himanshi laugh a loud

but disha pull neha's ear

roohi pulls himanshi's ear

keerthi pulls quity's ear

3 together : Aha... chodo di bahuth dar ho rahi hai

and say sorry and 3 of them left their ears… they were having snacks.. which were made by three of the girls..

After some time palak ,attu ,arjun enter inside the house..

Attu: hello.. everyone..

All look there.. and smile..

Keerthi : Arey pratiek ji kaha hai?

Attu: wo palak aur pratiek ka jhagra ho gaya.. tha matlab aur badh gaya.. toh palak ne ussey gadi se uthar diya..

Arjun: wo bechara pata nahi kaise aa raha hoga?

Rohan: arrey par hua kya?

Arjun: hum aa rahe they toh..

"pratiek: waise Arjun.. jee di aapko gussa nahi karti hongi na..

Arjun: arey nahi.. gussa karti bhi hai toh.. mai jhat se mana leta hun..

Attu smiles…

Pratiek: kitne lucky ho aap.. yaha toh.. galti meri ho ya na ho.. manana mujhe bhi padhta hai..

Palak says.. "kya matlab hai tumhara.. ki mai bina baat ke jahgra karti hun"

Pratiek: nahi.. toh aur kya.. 3 din pehle office late kya aaya.. tum ne toh jameen mei sula diya

Palak: hello.. isliye nahi sulaya tum late aaye isliye sulaya.. kyuki tumhari wajah se maine akshay ki picture miss ki.. first day first show..

The jhagra did not stopped.. it continued..

Palak said "gadi roko" I said stop.. he stopped the car.. palak came out of the car.. pulled out pratiek from there.. "bas.. aur nahi.. mera gussa badha diya tumne.." she sat there.. and drived off.. shouting back "bye see u soon.. khadooos"

Arjun: arrey yeh kya wo kaise aayega?

Palak: jiju kaise bhi aaye.. hum enjoy kartey hue chaltey hai..

Rohan laughs.. and other joins.. them..

Quity: bechare jiju..

Roohi: par wo aayega kaise aab..

Pratiek came "mai aa gaya.. bus se.."

Palak glared at him.. "di mai thak gayi hun jaa rahi hun room mei" she went…

Others chit chat..

Roohi: khana.. ready hai.. pratiek jaa bula laa.. ussey..

Pratiek: nahi bhabhi main ahi jaane wala.. pehle gadi se uthar diya ab pata nahi kya karegi..

Karthik: bhai mere.. darr maat mujhe bahut experience hai.. mai madad karta hun teri..

Keerthi: haan pata hai karthik jee.. koi jarurat nahi hai ussey khud karne doh.. pratiek jee aap jayie…

Pratiek leaves… and enters inside the room.. he sits on bed beside her..

pratiek: Pallu ... Pallu sorry naa yar maf kardye

palak : Nahi.. gets up.. and she gose toward the washroom and was about to slip but pratiek save her and ... Eye lock.. he leaves her.. then holds her by hand…

"meri jaan.. mai tumhe akshay ki sab picture dikahunga.. first day first show.. promise.. aagey se nahi miss hoga.."

Palak: agar hua toh?

Pratiek: toh.. aapni jaan.. palak keeps her hand on his mouth.. "kya.. tum bhi.. aisi baatein maat kiya karo"

Pratiek.. moved close to her.. palak was moving back.. till she leaned behind the wall.. pratiek came close to her face.. palak closed her eyes.. and he was about to kiss her cheeks.. there was a knock on the door… palak pushed him.. and opened the door…

Palak: neha.. tum

Neha: haan wo di bula rahi hai dinner ke liye..

And they get down… they have dinner and discuss the plans for tomorrow…

**A/n: hope u all like this chapter.. thanks.. a lot.. for reading.. and must review.. sorry if i had hurt anyone.. **

**thanks.. "cristal" **

**please review.. my sisters.. and friends... love u all.. **


End file.
